Plus qu'un jeu
by Bloodykey
Summary: ShikaTema Oneshot, court. Des sentiments révélés lors d'une partie...


Auteur : Bloodykey

Source : Naruto

Genre : romance

Couples : Shika/Tema

Commentaire : piti one-shot, où comment prendre son pied en jouant à des jeux ennuyeux / Kay : C'est pas vraiment la question… --''' / Bloody : Meuh siiii !

Disclamer : On est obligé de le dire ? T T / Kay : Ouééé ! OwO / Bloody : Méchant ! (profonde inspiration) Aucun des persos de Naruto n'est à moi ! T T(part pleurer dans son coin)

Plus qu'un jeu 

Temari le regarda réfléchir, sourcils froncés, faisant son habituel signe quand il se trouvait devant une difficulté. Elle en profitait toujours pour l'observer sous ses moindres coutures, son visage n'avait finalement plus de secret pour elle. Des lignes fines qu'elle retraçait des yeux, des cheveux brun foncé plutôt long relié en queue haute, des oreilles percées ornées de simples boucles mais étant du plus bel effet…Elle descendit vers ce qui la préoccupait le plus en ce moment : sa bouche. Des lèvres fines et attirantes, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Elle en était devenu d'une jalousie maladive et lançait des regards assassins à toutes les filles qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près, sans pour autant se faire remarquer par l'élu de son cœur. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de s'embellir au fil des mois, même s'il ne rivalisait pas encore avec Sasuke ou Neji… Mais il n'en avait que faire, car à l'inverse de son physique, son mental n'avait pas du tout changé. Il état toujours aussi paresseux, à bouder dans son coin pour un oui ou pour un non, passant le plus clair de son temps à regarder les nuages aller et venir dans le ciel, loin du stress et de la vie de ninja.

Shikamaru rouvrit lentement les yeux, ses multiples stratégies en vue de la partie mises au point.

Tac

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait le voir échafauder ses plans sans faille pour faire plier son adversaire, chose qu'il avait toujours réussi à faire.

Tac

Elle continua cependant de jouer, usant de tous ses neurones dans l'espoir de le mettre à nouveau dans une position délicate pour pouvoir le regarder tranquillement. C'était devenu comme une drogue pour elle…

Tac

Leurs pions dansaient sur le plateau, se croisant, se cherchant, se confrontant sans relâche, se toisant, une valse douce, sensuelle, et tellement envoûtante…

Tac

La fin approchait fatidiquement, et elle le savait bien. Elle aurait tant aimé être une de ses pièces, évoluer entre ses doigts, se laisser guider, n'être qu'à lui, qu'il soit son roi…

Tac

Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire, le dernier coup lui serait fatal. Mais elle s'en moquait bien, car elle le seul fait de jouer avec lui était déjà une victoire pour elle, sa victoire.

Tac

-Gagné…

-Comme toujours…

Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, le rendant encore plus irrésistible.

-On fait une autre partie ?

Elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon, le soleil couchant baignant l'atmosphère d'une douce aura.

-Il se fait tard…

Elle se leva, bientôt imitée par le jeune garçon qui poussa un profond soupir de déception. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle lui lança un dernier regard. Une lumière dorée berçait ses formes parfaites, les faisant ressortir harmonieusement, tandis que son visage serein observait l'astre solaire. La tentation étant trop forte, elle s'approcha lentement, sans se faire remarquer, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son odeur. Il se retourna enfin, une lueur étonné dans les yeux.

-Temari ?…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que déjà celle-ci s'emparait suavement de ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de son amie. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, bien au contraire, un léger goût fruité parfumait les lèvres de la jeune fille. Quand à elle, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle était aux anges. Une saveur indescriptible inondait ses sens, des frissons la parcourant de toute sa longueur. Elle brisa finalement le baiser avant de s'en aller, un immense sourire illuminant son visage, laissant un Shikamaru encore absent seul. Celui-ci mit du temps à réagir, passant une main hésitante sur ses lèvres humides. Il reprit enfin ses esprits, allant ramasser le plateau sur lequel ils bataillaient il y avait quelques instants pour partir en direction de chez lui. Il sentait que les jours à venir allait être nettement plus intéressants que les précédents. Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça…

* * *

Bloody : Ayé ! Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Shikamaru : Et j'imagine que tu en es fière... --'''

Bloody : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Beaucoup !

Temari : Bah quoi, elle est très bien cette fic !

Bloody : De toute façon, toi, je te pourrais te caser avec n'importe qui ! T'es tellement mignon !

Shikamaru : Il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi...T T

Bloody : Mwawawawawawawawawa ! Alors, qui sera le prochain ? Neji, Gaara ou...Orochimaru ? BWAWAWAWAWA ! OWO

Shikamaru : Aus'cours ! TT TT


End file.
